


Ten Year Age Gap

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Crepe Date, F/F, Kissing, oneeloli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: A young girl, Lisa, and her girlfriend, Mia, go on a date to a nearby crepe shop, then back to Mia's house to cuddle.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ten Year Age Gap

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of thing isn't okay in the real world. Me writing this does not endorse this sort of thing in the real world.

My girlfriend, ten years older than me, was humming a happy little tune as we walked down the sidewalk. When she's like this, I think she's very silly and cute.

"I'm so happy!" Mia practically sang, giving my little hand a squeeze.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to hold hands like this?" I asked, blushing a bit. It wasn't just that I was embarrassed, however. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's fine! Don't worry! I'll just say I'm babysitting my adorable little niece today, and I wanted to take her out for some crepes." She continued to smile as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I wondered if that lie would really work. I mean, she really was taking me to get crepes, but I was blond and her hair was black. Would people really believe that we're related?

Then again, even tho a few people looked our way, all of them just sort of smiled like they thought we were cute.

"See, Lisa? It's fine! I told you!" She seemed a little smug now, and I couldn't help but do a small pout. I wasn't actually that upset with her, tho.

"How much further?" I whined, trying to change the subject. "I'm hungry, and my legs hurt."

"Sorry, sorry, we're almost there. It's just such a nice day that I've been walking a little slower than usual," Mia explained.

"A nice day? Isn't it just normal?" For some reason, this made me really feel the gap in our ages. When Mia talked about stuff like how nice the weather is, or how pretty the view is, I don't really get it. It made her feel far away, and I wished I could catch up with her. I want to grow up, but if I did, would she still love me?

I squeezed Mia's hand tighter.

"We're here!" Mia had a huge smile as she hurried to the back of the line. Whenever I saw her like that, I thought maybe she wasn't that much more grown-up than me.

The time we spent in line passed by too slowly. We couldn't say much, or the people around us might figure out that we were on a date. We just waited till we got to the front of the line, then Mia beamed at me and asked what kind of crepe I wanted.

"Ummmmm... Strawberry!" I liked strawberries a whole bunch. One time, Mia fed me strawberries herself, spearing the slices on the end of a fork and holding it out for me to take a bite. I started blushing reminiscing about it, because after that, Mia had... Well, that I definitely shouldn't think about while we were out in public.

Before I knew it, we both had our crepes. Mia had apparently gotten chocolate. She took a huge bite of it and let out a happy little squeal of excitement. Cute.

I took a bite of my own crepe, and exclaimed, "It's so good!" The strawberries were so juicy and yummy and the whip cream was sweet. It was amazing!

"Isn't it? Here, try mine!" Mia answered, and held out her crepe. I took a quick bite and made a sound very similar to Mia's had made earlier. The chocolate was creamy and rich. How come I'd never had something this delicious before?

We passed the rest of the time enjoying our crepes and sharing them back and forth on occasion. We were enjoying ourselves so much it even got rid of my worries of someone realizing we were a couple.

Later, back at her apartment, we were cuddled up on her couch watching a cartoon we'd both seen before. I was tired from walking and being held by Mia like this felt so safe and warm.

"Can you stay the night?" she asked me in a soft voice.

I shook my head. "I don't think my mom would say yes." My mom really did let Mia babysit me sometimes, since she lived nearby and I liked coming over here, but she was clueless that Mia and I were dating. If she knew Mia and I had even kissed, she'd definitely call the cops.

"...Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Mia was looking very serious as she asked. Serious Mia always looked so cool. I only nodded in response.

One of Mia's arms held me gently, and she leaned in until our lips met. She didn't pull away, just kissed again, and then again before sticking her tongue out, pushing it up against my lips. I accepted it, opening my mouth and letting her tongue play with my own. It was like my whole mouth was filled with her. Her chest pushed up against my own, another of many reminders how much bigger than me she was.

Mia lowered me onto my back, and kept at it, only stopping our kisses to let me catch my breath. I could only imagine how flushed my cheeks were at this point.

"I love you, Lisa..." Mia panted.

"Me... too..." was all I could manage between our kisses.

Mia had a free hand on my hip, but it was starting to wander. Up. Across my stomach. Starting up my shirt.

"S-stop!" I pushed her back, and Mia pulled away like she'd been hit by a shock of electricity.

"Sorry, Lisa... I got carried away." Mia laughed sheepishly.

"You get carried away a lot," I scolded her, but my heart wasn't really in it. It wasn't that I didn't like what we did. It wasn't that I didn't want to try new things, either. I just wasn't ready.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked. I could tell she was nervous. She felt like she'd messed up. Well, she had a little bit.

I hugged her tight. "It's okay. I'm not upset. Just ask next time, okay?"

"Yeah..."

My girlfriend is ten years older than me, but she acts like a kid sometimes. She gets carried away sometimes. She gets insecure and needy sometimes. She's very cute and a little cool. I love her a lot, and she loves me.

I'm very happy to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some personal reasons for being into age gap, but I don't think they're necessary to enjoy this sort of story. Being vulnerable, but loved and cherished as something precious at the same time sounds really nice. Being smaller than your partner sounds nice.
> 
> A lot of these sorts of stories have the younger girl eager to grow up, and that meaning things like kisses or lewd stuff, but the older partner being the one to put her foot down and say, "Not till you're older." I wanted to try a story where the adult is the less responsible one, and where wanting to grow up wasn't equated to wanting to do those sorts of things. I hope I did okay with it and that people can enjoy it.


End file.
